Dead Girl Walking
by Vienna Lane
Summary: Sonia Greene just wanted to get through high school. Simple as that. She didn't want to be noticed by anyone, she didn't want to deal with all that high school drama. She was okay with just getting by. Sadly, a plan like that can only work for so long. [Danny x halfa!OC]...[Bad summary, sorry!]
1. I

_The demon queen of high school has decreed it:_  
 _She says Monday, 8AM, I will be deleted_  
 _They'll hunt me down in study hall_  
 _Stuff and mount me on the wall_  
 _Thirty hours to live—_  
 _How shall I spend them?_

-Dead Girl Walking; **performed by Barrett Wilbert Weed & Ryan McCartan from the Off-Broadway performance Heathers: the Musical**

* * *

Sonia chewed on her fingernails, looking at nothing in particular. She was trying to figure something out, but was having problems doing so. Anytime her mind came _close_ to having an actually good idea, it would flutter away before Sonia could grab it. Letting out a sigh, the teen found herself getting frustrated. She just wanted to get her situation over and done with. Was it really _that_ hard to figure out? Leaning back on the headrest of her bed, Sonia stopped chewing on her nails and started anxiously biting on her bottom lip. Both were bad habits of Sonia's.

The sound of her door being unlocked caused Sonia to stiffen. Her eyes darted to the door, waiting for it to open. Goosebumps broke out on Sonia's skin, and every fiber of her being was _screaming_ at her to do something once the door opened. When the door started opening, the air in Sonia's room quickly became thick and heavy, an intense staticky feeling causing the tips of her hair to stand up. Once her door was completely open, Sonia met the gaze of two scientists on the other side. The scientists wore protective gear, looking at her cautiously. Sonia could see stun-guns stationed at their sides.

"Project Greene, we'll need you to follow us," one of them, a man, said.

Narrowing her eyes, Sonia set her jaw. The lights in her room and the hallway started flickering; sparks dancing on the tips of her fingers.

"Don't make this hard on yourself," the other scientist, a woman, sighed. "We don't want to sedate you again."

Balling her fists, the teen continued to glare at the duo in front of her. Her eyes changed from a deep green to a pale red. The sparks turned into tendrils of electricity, darting out between her fingers and wrapping around her hands and wrists. The lights in the hallway and in Sonia's room exploded. That was also when one of the scientists lunged with his stun-gun in hand.

 **-D.G.W.-**

Waking up, Sonia's head felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton balls. Her eyes felt bleary and her mouth and throat were dry. A dull ache pulsed through Sonia's side, where the scientists shoved his stun-gun. Whimpering slightly, Sonia tried to move, but found herself unable to.

"You've been strapped down." The voice took a moment to process in Sonia's foggy mind, but once it did, her head turned in the direction it came from. A man dressed professionally beneath a long lab coat came up to her.* "It was the only way we could ensure you wouldn't attack us."

Trying to blink the bleariness out of her eyes, Sonia let out a groggy groan. She just wanted that cotton ball feeling to go away; she wanted to be able to focus on what was going on. Maybe if she'd listened to the female scientist, Sonia wouldn't have found herself in the situation she was in.

"I made sure the doctors gave you plenty of fluids, as well," the man went on. "It's important to keep you hydrated; _especially_ after the stun-guns have been used."

"I...," Sonia muttered, her voice thick and scratchy.

Once the man was fully in Sonia's view, she could finally get a somewhat good look at him. Squinting slightly to get over the bleariness, Sonia could see that his dark hair was graying and receding. His small eyes were hidden behind glasses and wrinkles decorated his face. Sonia couldn't tell if he was tall or short, sadly, but she could only guess he was of average height. "Don't try and talk," he responded. "Everything will make sense once you're fully coherent." He held a clipboard in one hand and a small monitor in the other. He used the monitor to scan Sonia's body before scribbling things down on whatever was on his clipboard. "Have you been experiencing any changes?" he asked, looking down at her for a moment.

"Changes?" Blinking rapidly for a moment, the teen regarded the man in front of her with confusion. She didn't _feel_ any different; aside from the things they've done to her.

"Physical, mental, _supernatural_..."

Sonia scowled at that. Part of her was tempted to tell him no, but she knew that if she said that, there'd be more confrontations like the one with the scientists. Sonia just couldn't keep enduring all of that. Even _if_ the scientists were compassionate when they approached her, it still wore the teen down. There was only so much she could take before it became too much.

"I don't know," she muttered, turning her head away from him.

"How can you _not_ know?" he exclaimed. "After all the procedures that we've done, you should be improving." When Sonia didn't respond, he sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "Looks like we'll have to go through some more procedures."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Sonia tried to compose herself. If she could go through with it one last time, then maybe it'd be enough for her to figure out what she needed to do. Maybe going through with it _was_ for the best.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **This isn't a good first chapter, but I'm hoping you guys find it at least tolerable. Be sure to tell me what needs improvement, though; constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Nothing in the DP universe belongs to me.**

 **Be sure to drop a review!**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

 **Vienna Lane***


	2. II

_Wake up the members of my nation_  
 _It's your time to be_  
 _There's no chance unless you take one every time;_  
 _Just see the brighter side of every situation_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _So give your best and leave the rest to me_

-Leave it All to Me; **by Miranda Cosgrove feat. Drake Bell**

* * *

What was it like to be fully human? It _had_ to be great; Sonia never saw any of the scientists or guards get experimented on. She never saw them get stunned or tackled or strapped down to hospital beds. All the important people seemed to be human. People respected them, looked up to them, treated them like they were something _amazing_. They looked at Sonia as if she were a circus freak. It wasn't like she _asked_ to be born the way she was - when it came down to simple biology, she shouldn't have been born in the first place. Yet here she was, strapped down to a hospital table, physically and mentally exhausted.

Sonia had been told brief summaries on her parents, and it always made her wonder how something like that could be physically possible. One of Sonia's parents was human, the other a ghost. How the two managed to conceive a halfa child was never made clear, which was something Sonia _really_ wanted to understand. Most kids would find the stories of how they were conceived disgusting, but in the teen's case, she needed to know. How could a human woman become impregnated by a ghost? Was there some kind of special treatment for that? Did anyone in Sonia's mother's family know? How could it possibly work? So many questions, and no one to truly answer them. Sonia never got to meet her parents - or, at least her human mother. From what she understood, her ghostly father never really stuck around. As for Sonia's mother, she didn't really remember her all that well. The teen had been taken from her mother as an infant, being raised in different laboratories all her life. That was her life, that was all Sonia knew. Experiments, stun-guns, countless doctors and scientists - that became the young halfa's only reality.

That was why she wanted a change.

No one should have to be subjected to _experiments_ their whole life. No one should have to deal with the idea of maybe never seeing what the outside world looked like. Sonia wanted a _life_ , she wanted to _do_ things! Experience what it meant to be a teenager. Not waste away in some lab, getting experimented on. But having spent so much time in an environment like that meant Sonia had a sense of attachment to it. The idea of leaving sounded amazing, but the idea of leaving also sounded terrifying. What if life outside the lab wasn't what she made it out to be? She'd been told countless times that humans hated halfas, that she'd be rejected by everyone if she ever managed to leave. Were they right? Would anyone be able to tell she was a halfa? Would she be _rejected_? The thought sent a shiver up her spine. She didn't want that.

That was why, while still strapped to a hospital bed, Sonia was still trying to figure things out. She knew she wanted to leave, she knew she wanted to make a life for herself, but part of her wanted to stay in the lab. Part of her wanted to stay in a place she was familiar.

 _How many more experiments can you take before it becomes too much?_ a small voice in the back of her head whispered. _They'll keep going and going, even after you give out from exhaustion. It doesn't matter to them. You're just a freak of nature to them. They don't care about you._

Closing her eyes for a moment, Sonia tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt. She knew that the scientists didn't care for her; she was only important for their studies. Even if she died from over-exertion from what they do to her, they'd still keep going. Her life had no meaning to them.

 _If you stay, then you'll end up dead. If you go, you might be rejected, but at least you'll be alive. Which would you prefer?_

Alive and rejected; or dead? It shouldn't be much of a debate, but Sonia still found herself fighting back an urge to stay. She couldn't help herself. That sense of attachment was fairly strong.

"You've done well today." The man who'd conducted the experiments looked down at her condescendingly. His small eyes were narrowed some, his mouth set in a thin line. "I expect some improvements from you. Understood?"

The only answer he got was a small groan.

 **-D.G.W.-**

Laying on her bed in her room, Sonia tried her hardest to regain her strength. She needed to be at her best, physically, if she was going to try anything. Sure, she ha powers, but they wouldn't be able to do much if she could barely stand.

 _If_ _you manage to get out, where are you going to go? Do you even know where you are?_ that small voice hissed. _You keep moving around; you could be anywhere._

That didn't mean civilization wasn't nearby. Sonia had to believe that there would be a city or a town somewhere, if she could find one, then she'd be in the clear. The scientists wouldn't risk their reputations trying to take a teen in a heavily populated area. They'd try to do it in a less populated area, preferably when Sonia was alone.

Maybe Sonia would be lucky enough to run into her mother.

 _A nice thought, but highly unlikely. You don't even know what she looks like._

That made Sonia frown. It was supposed to reassure her, give her the hope that one day she'd be able to find her own mother. The chance of running into her father seemed highly unlikely, but at least her mother was human. Sonia clung to the hope her mother was still alive, probably worried sick about her daughter's whereabouts. Any mother would be worried sick if their child was missing. That alone should be enough motivate Sonia to leave.

Letting out a soft groan, Sonia tried to get herself more comfortable on her bed. Moving even an _inch_ of her body hurt, unfortunately.* The experiments had been especially difficult, which meant Sonia would be feeling the aftermath of it for days afterward. They poked and prodded, injected and took samples. The scientists knew exactly how to make Sonia's body feel like absolute garbage.

 _How much longer do you think this can go one?_ the voice whispered. _You're young, but that doesn't mean your body won't give out one day._

Maybe the little voice was right. Maybe Sonia needed to leave before her body gave out.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **A short chapter, but hopefully you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think, OK? Constructive criticism is always important.**

 **I own nothing in the DP universe. All I own are my OCs and the subplots I put in.**

 **If you've got any ideas on OCs or subplots, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll add them in as quickly as possible; all you have to do is PM me or leave a review.**

 **Be sure to drop a review!**

 **Happy holidays!**

 **Thanks a bunch.**

 **Vienna Lane**


	3. III

_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_  
 _Troubles will come and they will pass_  
 _You'll find a woman and you'll find love_  
 _And don't forget, son, there is someone up above_

-Simple Man; **from Lynyrd Skynyrd**

* * *

When Sonia gathered enough strength, she forced herself off her bed and stumbled to her close door. She pressed her ear against the metal door and listened. Occasionally, Sonia would hear the footsteps of people on the other side; people she'd believed were security guards or scientists. Narrowing her eyes, the teen had to figure out a way to escape without being seen. The facility she was staying at was decked out in special security, which meant that any of Sonia's powers could tip it off. Her just leaving her _room_ without permission set off an alarm. There had to be a way for her to get out without setting something off. Standing back, she chewed on her bottom lip as she thought it over. What could she do? She'd never thought she'd get thinking that far. What if she faked an allergic reaction to the stuff the scientist injected her with? Would that be believable? Sonia _was_ one of their top subjects; if something happened to _her_ , then the whole experiment would be thrown off.

 _Do it,_ she thought. _Fake a reaction and they'll let you out of your cell. Once you're out, go._

Seemed like an easy enough plan - _too_ easy, if Sonia were to be honest. Maybe it'll have to do. She could figure out the details as she went along.

Laying herself down in a haphazardly looking position, Sonia took a deep breath and let out the most _bloodcurdling_ scream she possessed.

 **-D.G.W.-**

"You guys excited about high school?" Samantha Manson looked at her two best friends anxiously. It was summertime, and once fall came around, Sam and her two best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley, would be freshmen. The idea of starting high school was daunting, almost overwhelming. Middle school _alone_ had its own problems, but the vast unknown that was high school loomed over their heads like a rain cloud.

"No," Danny muttered. "Why would I be _excited_ about that?"

"It _could_ be better than middle school," Tucker replied. "New people, new school. I think it'll be pretty cool."

"What do you think, Sam?" Danny looked at his friend with slightly furrowed brows. Sam wasn't one to usually be anxious over anything. She'd just reached the height of her goth reputation, and seeing her become anxious over something as unimportant as high school was a bit offsetting.

"I think high school will be pointless," she exclaimed, trying to keep herself sounding distant. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I think an education is important, but all the pressure to be fitted into a 'social norm' is pointless."

Tucker smirked. "That's it?" he said. "You're not nervous or anything?"

"Why would I be?" Sam let out a huff, turning her face away from her friends. "High school normalizes the placement of putting people into categories based on their appearance or beliefs. If anything, I'm _dreading_ having to experience that."

"You've already gone through that in middle school," Danny deadpanned.

"High school will be worse," Tucker said. "It's free game once you step through those doors."

Danny all but let out a pitiful groan. He'd gone through the roughest years of his _life_ in middle school. All the bullying and harassing from the popular kids left him feeling anything but confident in himself. Sam and Tucker were the only friends he had - the only friends Danny really needed, in his opinion - only because no one thought he was cool enough to be around. Even the geeks and nerds thought he was beneath them. High school was definitely going to be a disaster.

 **-D.G.W.-**

For the most part, Sonia's plan had worked like a charm. A security guard heard her screams and quickly unlocked her door to check on her. When he saw her on the ground, arching herself in an ungodly way, he ran off to find someone. Sonia was pleased to see he hadn't even closed and locked her door. One she was _positive_ the guard was far enough away, Sonia quickly got up and bolted out the door and down the first hallway she saw. She wasn't going to waste any time with her plan, if she was going to get out, she had to be quick about it. No stopping to consider every little detail that came to mind or was thrown her way.

Before long, sirens went off. That only pushed Sonia to go even harder. She had to find an exit, but the facility was like a maze. She either went down dead ends or continued down seemingly endless hallways.

 _Whoever designed this place must've wanted to ensure no one got out,_ Sonia thought bitterly. _Who in their right mind would design hallways this long? It's impossible to tell where I'm going._

After making a sharp turn down another hallway, Sonia came to a skidding halt when two security guards came running down, holding stun-guns in their hands. All the color must've drained in Sonia's face when she saw those contraptions. Not even hesitating, she ran at full force as far away from the guards as possible. The sirens continued to blare, red lights flashing, causing Sonia's head to start hurting. If she could _only_ find an exit.

 _Why don't you just use your powers? Shut off all the lights, they won't be able to see you then._

It was a good idea, but Sonia wasn't able to see in the dark. How would she be able to make her way out? Not only that, but the facility's security system was particularly sensitive to the power Sonia had. Or at least _some_ of her powers. She'd be detained before she could even lift a finger.

 _You were able to blow the lights out earlier. Why don't you do something similar? Electrokinesis didn't seem to tap off the security system._

That was true. Sonia's electrokinetic abilities didn't do anything to the security system, which could be very useful in her escape.

"Project Greene, stop immediately!" a guard shouted. He didn't sound too close, but if Sonia could hear his voice, that wasn't good. Looking behind her, she could see the two guards from the previous hallway, their stun-guns were still out and they looked out of breath. Sonia had to admit, she was getting tired, too, but she had to keep going. She couldn't stop until she was outside and felt the sun on her skin.

 _You'd better do something now, before they gain on you._

Scowling slightly, Sonia let out a silent curse. Even though her running was taking a lot of effort and energy, she knew that she had to have a certain level of built-up energy for her electrokinetic powers to work. Which meant she'd probably have to slow down her running some. But if she did _that_ , she'd be allowing the guards to catch up to her, which might lead to her recapture. None of those seemed like things she wanted to do. But she _had_ to do it if the plan was going to follow through. So once her pace had slowed down some, Sonia started to gather her energy, aiming it towards what she needed it for.

"Project Greene, stop now!" the guard shouted again, very much out of breath.

 _God_ _, this better work,_ she thought anxiously. Without even thinking twice, Sonia released the first round of energy, the blast coming out as a wave of electricity. At that, the lights cut and the sirens and flashing red lights came to an immediate stop. The sounds of the walls and ceiling cracking caused Sonia to feel a ball of uneasiness drop in the pit of her stomach. She could only hope the facility didn't crumble on her.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Not the best chapter, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what needs improvement, and I'll try to go off that the best I can.**

 **Nothing in the DP universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs and the subplots I put in. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, PM me or leave a review.**

 **I'm hoping you guys had a wonderful Christmas, and if you don't celebrate that, then I hope you had a magnificent day.**

 **Thanks a bunch.**

 **Vienna Lane**


End file.
